


When We Were 18

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's struggling with defining his sexuality and Louis helps him out. A friends-to-lovers AU. For the lovely Dee xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were 18

Harry groaned at the same time his text notification went off. It was Louis:  _Gonna stop by see how ur doing_

K, Harry replied then tossed his phone off the couch and buried his head in his hands. Fuck his back hurt so badly and laying face-down on this couch in his dressing room wasn’t helping.

Louis knocked quickly then pushed the door open. “Hey, Haz. Your back hurting again?” he asked with concern.  Harry grunted a response. “What did the doc say?”

“Said he could give me a cortisone shot,” Harry mumbled into his arm as he felt Louis sit on the edge of the couch.

“You don’t like shots, do you love?” Louis asked, remembering the time Harry went to the hospital then almost fainted when the doc numbed his foot.

Louis called everyone “love” from his mum to the janitor at the venue.  “NNNnnnn,” Harry muttered.

Louis patted his shoulder. “Okay, let’s get you into a hot shower then I’ll give you a massage,” he declared.

“Noooo, Lou, nooooo,” Harry protested simply because he didn’t want to move off the couch.

“Yup, oop ya go,” Louis insisted, hooking his arms under Harry’s armpits and tugging him off the couch, Harry grumbling the entire time as Louis pulled him into the bathroom.  He leaned against the wall as Louis turned on the shower.  “Do you need help with your…” and he moved his hand up and down in front of Harry.

“No I got it from here,” Harry reassured him and Louis went to walk out of the room.  Harry grabbed his arm. “Lou, thanks,” he said softly.  Louis shrugged smiling, “no worries. What are friends for?”

Harry let the hot water wash over him which felt really, really good and he somewhat lost track of time.  When he returned to his dressing room, Louis was still there thankfully. “Hey, love,” he said brightly. “Feel better?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, clad only in his pants.

“Good. Lay down on the couch so I can rub your back,” Louis insisted so Harry lay down and Louis climbed on Harry to sit on his bum.  Louis started pressing his hands to Harry’s shoulders and Harry started groaning.  Loudly.

“Lou you’re really good at that. You give all your friends back rubs?” Harry asked.

“Ha! No only to me best mates. I think it’s just cause I have small hands and can dig into every muscle,” he explained and he felt Harry chuckle underneath him.  

Louis moved his hands to Harry’s lower back and his groans got louder. And more sexual.  Well, Harry probably didn’t mean them like that but that’s how Louis’ cock interpreted them.  He suddenly realized the only thing separating him from Harry’s pretty bum was a thin pair of pants.  Shit…

Louis concentrated on the massage but Harry continued to moan occasionally breathing out “Lou!” quickly and damn if Louis didn’t pop a proper stiffie.

Harry felt more relaxed than he had in a very long time.  However, he suddenly felt pressure against his lower back...almost like Louis had a hard on?!  What the hell?

“That feel good, Haz?” Louis asked, trying to distract himself from his growing hard on.

“Amazing, Lou,” Harry muttered as Louis’ hands dug into his lower back.  Louis now sat on the tops of his thighs with a close up view of Harry’s gorgeous bum. FUCK

“You’re really good at this, Louis,” Harry said as Louis dragged his hands up Harry’s spine and Harry could totally feel his hard on poking him in the fleshy bum….

Suddenly Louis said “Uhhhhh is that good enough? Cause, um, I, um, gotta go,”  as he stood up from the couch.

“Yeah, it’s great. Thanks, mate,” Harry said smiling. “Where ya going?”

“Don’ know, I just, uh, gotta blast,” Louis said, quickly making his way towards the door where he almost ran over Liam.

“Whoa, mate, slow down,” Liam exclaimed. “Where ya going in such a hurry?”

“Somewhere, gotta do a thing, it’s, I’ll explain later!” Louis yelled as he started jogging down the hallway.

“What’s up with him,” Liam wondered.

“Not sure,” Harry replied. “He was rubbing my back and he just bolted.”

“Hmm, who knows?” Liam said.  

Louis ducked into the first open door he found which was luckily the loo and slammed the door behind him.  He unzipped his trousers and gave his hard cock some much-needed relief. “God damn it,” Louis muttered, staring at his bulging dick.  He knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to do-have a wank-but he really shouldn’t have gotten so worked up by seeing his best mate half naked underneath him.  His best STRAIGHT mate who he’d been friends with for two years.  Louis sighed loudly, reaching for his cock because a guilty wank was still a wank….

After the show the next night, Louis met up with Harry in his dressing room. “Hey, you here to give me another massage?” Harry asked brightly.

“No,” Louis replied. “Just wanted to check on ya.”

“Mm good. Doc says they can do physio on my back instead of the shots thank goodness,” Harry explained.  “You okay, Lou?” he asked,concerned. “You’ve been acting weird all day.”

That wasn’t a lie-Louis tried to avoid Harry for most of the day, refusing to make eye contact with him during their pre-show meeting and ignoring his texts.  Louis shrugged. “Yeah, m fine. I should probably apologize for yesterday, though.”

Harry looked at him quizzically. “For what?”

“For leaving so abruptly and, um” and his voice trailed off.

“Yeah, and?” Harry encouraged him.

“For getting a boner while giving your massage,” Louis explained quickly, an embarrassed blush spreading over his face.

Harry laughed. “Lou, why are you apologizing for that?”

“Because Harry, you’re straight and I don’t want you to think that I’m turned on by you. I mean, I AM turned on by you, but, I don’t wanna get with you. Cause you’re straight and not into guys so obviously why would you be into me?” Louis rambled.  “Fuck. I’m so shit at explaining this,” Louis grumbled.  Harry grabbed his hand.  “Lou, it’s fine, I promise. I wasn’t offended by your stiffie, I actually took it as a compliment,” Harry said.

Louis’ eyes flashed to meet Harry’s. “You did?”

“Yeah, I mean if I had to define myself I’d say I’m bisexual. Like I enjoy being with women but I’ve fooled around with guys and I liked that too,” Harry explained.  “So you getting a hard-on while giving me a massage is no big deal, promise.”

Louis was gay and never hid his sexuality.  The fact that Harry had experiences with men certainly peaked his interest.  “You’ve been with women in the biblical sense?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed.

“What about guys? Like what do you mean by ‘fooling around’?”

“No. Just blowies and hand jobs is all,” Harry explained.

“And you liked it?” Louis wondered.

A small smile crept over Harry’s face. “I mean, what’s not to like? It’s a blowie and a hand job,” he said and Louis laughed.

“True,” Louis agreed.

Harry brushed his thumb across Louis’ cheek suddenly. “Remember how we used to cuddle in the Xfactor house?  That was fun, yeah? I miss that,” he mused.

“How could I forget? We’d spoon, you’d fall asleep and I’d have to go wank in the bathroom at three am,” Louis laughed.

Harry simply stared at him, gobsmacked. “You did?”

“Of course! Like you were fit, I was horny, it’s natural. Love, I’ve been getting boners for you since Xfactor,” Louis suddenly admitted.

“Did you get boners with Li or Z or Ni?” Harry asked.

“No. Never cuddled with them, though,” Louis explained. “So me popping a stiffie when you’re shirtless and moaning underneath me really isn’t too out of the ordinary, now that I think about it.”

Harry didn’t really know how to process this new information so he decided to quickly change the subject.  “You going to Lou T’s party tonight?” Their hair stylist was having a party for her new book launch that evening.

“‘course. You bringing your latest ‘flavor of the month’?” Louis wondered.  Harry always had a new girl around and Louis found it hard to keep track of them all.

Harry chuckled. “Naw, I’m currently unattached so I’m bringing Gemma,” he explained.

Louis squeezed his hand. “So we’re good then?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Harry agreed.

“Okay, see you tonight,” Louis said, walking out the door.

“You bet, Lou,” Harry called after him.  He moseyed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As he pressed his hands against the shower wall, letting the hot steamy water roll down his back, he thought about his conversation with Louis. He enjoyed being with women, the way their soft, curvy bodies melded into his, how they responded to his cock, the wet, tight feeling of being inside them. But Louis’ body was soft and curvy too, the sweet swell of his gorgeous bum against his strong back, his tight thighs and sleek biceps, his sharp collarbones a lovely contrast to the rest of his body.  Harry’s cock twitched at the thought of Louis’ mouth wrapped around his dick. The few blokes he’d been with were okay but Harry suddenly imagined the tight, wet heat of Louis’ small but generous mouth snugly around his thick length and he tugged quickly at himself, letting out a low groan.  Because he shouldn’t be thinking this stuff about one of his best mates but he couldn’t help himself.  Louis was just so pretty, and nice, and sweet and hot as fuck at the same time and Harry could kick himself for not making him-and his boner-stay yesterday.  Harry continued to stroke himself, because a guilty wank was still a wank…

Later that night both Louis and Harry were pissed drunk at Lou T’s book launch party, running around like hyena children, causing a ruckus and generally being little shits.  “Just like old times, eh, Lou,” Harry mused at one point to which Louis just winked and thought up their next escapade.  Finally after far too many drinks and exhausted from the night’s excitement, Harry said “Lou, I called us a car, should be here in a few.” They lived close by in the same flat complex, along with the rest of the boys. But Niall was still doing shots with his friends and Zayn and Liam left an hour prior so it was just the two of them.  They stumbled into the car, still laughing, as Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“That was fun,” he said.

“It was. Like being back at the Xfactor house,” Louis replied.  Then a silence settled between them, the only sounds coming from the outside vistas rushing by.  Suddenly Harry turned his head so now his lips were inches from Louis’ neck and slurred drunkenly “Louissss can I kisss youuuuuu?” Before Louis could even respond, Harry climbed into his lap and pressed his lips to his, hands cupping his face.

“Harry, I…” Louis started to say but his words were cut off by Harry’s kiss. Once he started, though, Louis didn’t want him to stop. When Harry pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth, Louis grabbed the back of his neck and held him tightly, lips smacking, hips grinding, tongues softly intertwined.

When they reached Louis’ flat he summarily shoved Harry off his lap and scrambled out the door, closing it practically in Harry’s face.  “Louissss, wanna kiss youuuu morrreeee,” Harry mumbled, face pressed against the window.  Louis waved softly and jogged up the stairs to his flat, hard cock in his jeans making that difficult.  He quickly disrobed after taking a quick wee and settled onto his bed naked so he could have a proper wank.  As he closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillow, small hand wrapping around his semi-hard length he heard his phone buzzing on the nightstand.  He made the mistake of looking at who was calling and the screen said: HARRY FACETIME.

_ FUCK _

So he picked it up and put it in front of his face then swiped right to answer. “Yeah?” he asked quickly.  Harry was shirtless, laying on what looked like his couch and pouting. “Wanted to kiss you more, Lou!” he exclaimed.

Louis chuckled. “Love, we’d done enough kissing for one night. Especially for two people who are friends.”  He quickly tugged on his hard cock as Harry pouted some more. Fuck he was so cute.

“Can I come over later and kissss youuuuu?” Harry slurred.

“No, love. Go to sleep,” Louis admonished him laughing.

“Okay,” Harry said defeatedly. “Bye, Lou.”

“Bye, love,” Louis said, now finally able to get two hands on his cock. Because they’d done a lot of kissing and Louis really did want more, he just couldn’t tell Harry that right now.

The next day Louis was hanging out at his flat when he heard a knock at the door. He swung it open to find Harry standing there, two teacups in his hand.  “Yorkshire brew, milk no sugar,” he announced handing it to Louis and stepping inside the door.  “Hey, thanks, mate,” Louis replied, closing the door behind him. “What brings you here? Besides this?”

Harry shrugged. “Don’ know, was bored and hungover thought we could chill together?”  Louis smirked because Harry’s real reasons for being there were ridiculously transparent and Louis could see right thru the “here’s your tea” nonsense.

“Okay, well, make yourself at home,” Louis announced as they made their way into the lounge.  Harry flipped on the telly and found a footie game for them to watch and silence settled between them.  Finally Harry spoke. “Um, Louis, can we talk about what happened last night?”

“Sure, whadda ya wanna talk about?” Louis wondered.

“Well, I mean, we kissed. Did you like it?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“Of course I did, Harry. Did you?,” Louis replied.

“Yes I liked it. A lot.  And I’d like to do it again if I can,” he finished softly.

“Okay, but just kissing,” Louis insisted, laying back on the couch as Harry hurriedly scrambled up his body, as eager as a puppy. He put his hand on Louis’ cheek then ducked his head into his face and

BOOM.

Sober kissing Harry was brilliant, all soft lips and darting tongue, hands in Louis’ fringe, hips straddling his waist, small moans escaping his mouth. God, this was good. Really, really good…..Louis could feel their cocks getting hard and when Harry tilted his hips so now they rubbed together, Louis groaned. Loudly.  Harry continued making soft smacking sounds as his determined tongue swirled around in Louis’ mouth. Fuck he was a brilliant kisser but Louis wanted more and hoped Harry did too.  He suddenly ripped his mouth from Harry’s and stared at his beautiful spit-slicked pink, puffy lips. “Would you feel comfortable taking this to the bedroom?” Louis asked quickly. Harry nodded, biting his pretty lips.  Louis tugged him by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom but not before slipping out of his trousers and making Harry take off his shirt. God he was so pretty…

Louis pulled him on the bed by his belt loops digging his mouth into Harry’s neck and watching Harry gasp as their bare chests smashed together. Harry’s warm body pressed into Louis’ and returned his tongue to his mouth. “Lou,” he breathed. “This is nice.” Louis pressed his hands into the top of Harry’s arse. He couldn’t take this chaste kissing much longer.

“You ever been fingered, Haz?” Louis asked.

An anxious look spread over Harry’s face. “No,” he said cautiously. “Does it feel good?”

Louis nodded. “Can I?” he whispered. Without answering, Harry scrambled off the bed and stripped off his trousers and pants then bounded back on the bed, stark raving naked. Louis chuckled softly. “Guess that’s a ‘yes’?” Louis replied, getting the lube out of the night stand.  Harry grabbed Louis’ hand. “Does it hurt, Lou? ‘m nervous,” Harry admitted.

“No, love, feels really good, kay?” Louis reassured him as his cold, wet fingers pressed to Harry’s warm, tight hole.   Harry kept his hand around Louis’ wrist as it pulsed into his hole, which Louis thought was a bit weird, but whatever floats his boat because pleasure started washing over his face.  Soon Harry’s hole started constricting around Louis’ fingers as his cock filled with come and Louis imagined what his cock would feel like inside Harry’s wet virginal, tight hole and…

NO….

In an effort to distract him from that thought, he tapped Harry’s hip. “Roll over, love,” he told him and Harry did with a grunt, arse in the air, chest on the bed. “Lou, feels so good oh fuck,” Harry muttered, legs spreading apart.  

“Just getting started, love,” Louis reassured him.

“Oh god,” Harry groaned. as Louis returned his fingers to his hole but now he had more leverage than before so they went deeper. And Louis had a close-up view of how Harry’s pretty pink hole stretched over his fingers. And it was beautiful…

Louis was determined to find Harry’s prostate and it took him a bit but when he did…

_BAM_

Harry whined high in his throat and let out a scream, a sound similar to a howler monkey.

“LOUIS!” Harry yelped, collapsing on the bed. “What WAS that?”

“That was your prostate, love,” Louis said teasingly.

“Ohhhh. Do it again,” Harry demanded, pressing back onto his knees.  So Louis returned his fingers to his hole and started pulsing the pads of them across Harry’s prostate, watching him writhe underneath him, face in a permanent gasp.  Suddenly white liquid started spurting out of Harry’s cock.

“Lou,” he said panicked. “What’s that? Am I coming? I don’t feel like I’m coming.”

“Have you ever come from having your prostate stimulated?” Louis wondered.

He shook his head, red flush spreading over his cheeks. “No. Just from wanking which I tried to do last night but I fell asleep mid-wank,” Harry lamented.

Louis smiled at the thought of drunk, passed out, naked Harry with his hand around his cock.  “I’d say I’m milking your prostate then,” Louis observed. “It’s kinda like coming only it’s not come, just fluid. You’ll have an orgasm after.”

“It feels really good,” he moaned, dropping his head between his shoulders, brown curls flopping wildly as he watched liquid spurt out of his dick. This went on for quite some time as Louis continued to stimulate his prostate, small “uhs” escaping his mouth with every spurt. Finally he looked absolutely wrecked-plus Louis was really, really hard-so Louis decided to stop torturing him and pulled his fingers out then quickly reached around to his cock.  He thumbed at the slit and tugged the foreskin down then back up as he pressed his chest to Harry’s back. “Wanna come, love?” he whispered in his ear. “Please, Lou, pleaseeeee,” Harry begged so Louis increased the speed of his hand, rapidly running up and down his cock, Harry’s hips pressing back into Louis’.

“GOD LOUIS GODDDDDD,” he yelled suddenly as come rolled out of his dick, slowly at first, then in massive gushes. “That’s it, that’s iiitttt,” Louis reassured him as his sweaty body collapsed below him, hair covering his face.  Louis pressed kisses to his shoulders and said “don’t move, gonna come on your back” as he straddled him and whipped out his dick.  It didn’t take long for him to gasp out an orgasm, warm come dripping onto Harry’s lower back.  Harry lay still and silent, too fucked out to reply.  Finally Louis asked “you okay?” which garnered an “uh huh” out of Harry.  Louis slipped off Harry’s body and into the loo to get a flannel and wiped off his come plus some of the sweat. The cool sensation shoved Harry back to semi-consciousness as he lifted his head off the pillow and motioned for Louis to lay beside him.

“Cuddle, love?” Louis asked and Harry wordlessly pulled him into his chest and was snoring within minutes.

“Well that was fun,” thought Louis as he tucked Harry’s head into his shoulder.

When Harry woke up he looked at Louis with his gorgeous doe eyes, harking back to him during Xfactor.  “Lou, what was that?” he wondered, lashes blinking.

Louis squeezed him. “Did you like it?”

“Yes, very,” he admitted. “I liked that I did it with you too.”

“Good, me too. So much for the ‘only kissing rule’,” Louis shrugged as they settled in to enjoy the rest of the day together, hanging out, and maybe snogging a bit more….

************************************

The boys continued their tour and over the next few weeks, Harry stole kisses from Louis when they were alone backstage and was quite affectionate with him. Their snogging-which-led-to-fingering sessions continued with regular frequency. They seemed to be growing closer physically and emotionally as Harry opened up about his feelings on his sexuality, saying he was a bit confused by it all. He liked girls but he also liked what he was doing with Louis, he admitted and Louis encouraged him to just do what felt “right”.

One night, Louis texted Harry “wanna hang out?” which was becoming code for “let’s snog and let me finger you”.  Harry quickly texted him back “can’t have a date :)” Louis felt a bit annoyed by this but Harry was free to date whomever he wanted because the two of them were just friends. At least officially.  So Louis ordered pizza and played FIFA for most of the night in an attempt to distract himself from feeling irritated about Harry having a date.  He was absolutely killing the game when he got a text from Harry around 22:30: can i stop by?

“Odd”, thought Louis. “Shouldn’t he still be on his date??”

“Sure ! Doors open !” Louis replied, settling back into his game.  When Harry schlumped through the door about fifteen minutes later, he looked annoyed, dejected and generally grumpy.  “What’s up?” Louis asked, still engaged in his game. “GOAL!” he shouted before Harry could respond. “Sorry,” he said.

Harry sighed heavily. “Dunno,” he muttered, slouching into the couch.

“How was your date?” Louis asked, trying to get him to talk.  

“Fine. I guess. She was Gemma’s friend, nice, pretty, blonde, but…” Harry started explaining, then stopped.

“But, what?” Louis encouraged, still playing.

“Lou can you put that game down for one sec?” Harry asked sharply.

“Oops, sorry, love,” Louis replied, embarrassed, putting the game on pause and plopping on the couch next to Harry.  “Please continue,” he said smiling.  When he sat beside him, Harry’s features softened slightly and a slight smile spread across his lips.

“I mean she was nice enough but she just..she just wasn’t you,” Harry said suddenly.

Louis laughed. “Of course she wasn’t me, love. She’s got different parts than me, probably is a bit taller,” he teased.

“LOUIS Im being serious!” Harry practically bellowed and Louis decided to stop joking around.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said sincerely.  “But what exactly do you mean by ‘she wasn’t me’?” he asked.

“I dunno, Lou,” Harry sighed again, obviously frustrated by his inability to articulate how he was feeling. “I mean, like we have a history, ya know? We’ve been friends for two years and you ‘get’ me. Like we can have deep conversations about stuff or talk about fuck all but still have a good time together.  And you make me laugh. Just the thought of having to make small talk with this girl drove me mad so we sat there in literal silence for most of the date. And then my bodyguard texted me to say the paps were on their way to take snaps of us when we left the restaurant and I just couldn’t take it anymore.  So I left.”

“You left her there?!” Louis asked incredulously.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’m a shitty person and a horrible date, right? But it was either throw down money for the drinks and bolt or have me picture splashed across the Daily Mail with some girl I don’t even know. Fuck,” he muttered, Louis now giggling. “What’s so funny?” Harry wondered.

“Sorry, it’s just..that poor girl. Probably told all her friends ‘ooh I’m going on a date with Harry Styles’ then she gets left at a restaurant with paps waiting outside,” Louis explained and Harry chuckled for the first time since he arrived. “I guess it is kinda funny, I’ll have to send her flowers and apologize for being a total prat or else she will blab to the Sun about what a horrible date I am,” Harry mused.

“But for real, though. I was in the middle of my date with this pretty girl and all I could think was ‘I wish Louis was here.’ Then when I bolted I had to talk to you, so that’s why I’m here, I guess,” he attempted to explain.

“Well I’m glad you wanted to talk about this because that’s what friends do,” Louis reminded him.  Harry rolled his eyes. “We are MORE than friends, Lou,” Harry replied.

“Oh really?” Louis teased. “What ARE we, then?” he asked, genuinely curious as to their “status”.

The brightness that always flooded Harry’s face returned as he scrambled into Louis’ lap. “Friends with benefits,” he murmered softly, dipping his head into Louis’ neck and taking a quick nip at it. “Maybe a bit more than that,” he finished, lips now grazing over Louis’.

“Hmm, that works for me,” Louis replied, grabbing his bum and pulling him into his chest.  Harry’s kisses made Louis feel electric, as his tongue darted into his mouth and swirled around.  “Lou,” he finally said, breathless. “The entire time I was with her, I kept thinking about doing this with you,” he admitted. “Mmm,” Louis replied, tugging at his curls. “That’s so sweet.”

“Mmm serious,” Harry said as he pressed his crotch into Louis’ and they both groaned.  Harry pressed his mouth to Louis’ ear “wanna suck you,” he whispered.  Louis felt his breath hitch in his throat as he nodded, Harry sliding down his chest to tug at the waistband of his trackies.  When Harry put his gorgeous mouth on the tip of Louis’ cock, Louis almost lost his mind he was so good at it. Plump pink lips circling his dick, tongue dragging up and down it like a slide trombone, large hands on Louis’ balls.  “Fucking hell, Harry,” Louis groaned at some point as he watched Harry’s curls flop around his head with every movement. “My beautiful boy,” he whispered and he could feel Harry preening under him as if he’d just won a bloody Grammy.  Louis hadn’t had a blowie in ages so it didn’t take long for him to feel the familiar warm, tight heat in his stomach. Soon he pulled Harry off his cock as they both watched come spurt out of his dick. Harry started lapping at the come on his stomach and Louis thought he might die.  While Louis caught his breath, Harry pulled out his cock and stroked himself until he came on Louis, their come mixing together on him.  Louis tugged him into his lips muttering “so good, so, so good,” as they both settled back into the couch, completely sated from their mutual orgasms.  “Friends with benefits?” Louis hummed into Harry’s curls.

“Mmmm,” Harry replied, tucking himself into Louis’ side and remaining there for the rest of the evening.

****************

A few weeks later, they were mid-tour and Louis declared he wanted to ride the tour bus. He didn’t do it often but he didn’t sleep well on planes and that was catching up to him. Their tour bus had a large bed in the back that he could stretch out on and have the gentle movements lull him to sleep.  Their next tour stop was in two days so the other boys were planning on hanging out in their current city for an extra day then taking a private plane to the next city.  Louis popped into Harry’s dressing room before he left. “Hey, love, gonna hop on the bus, get a proper night’s rest,” he explained, pressing a kiss to his curls.

“I’ll join you,” Harry said suddenly.  Louis took a step back. “WHAT?!” he screeched.  “Mr. Private Plane is gonna slum it on the bus with me?” he teased.

“Shut up, Lou,” Harry blushed. “I just wanted to spend some time with you and I don’t wanna stay here for another day,” he explained.

“Okay, sure,” Louis agreed. “Get on with it, then,” he reminded him. “Meet ya there in an hour,” Louis told him, walking out of the room.  Sure enough, as promised, Harry stood at the door of the tour bus fifty-five minutes later, Yves Saint Laurent travel bag slung over his shoulder.  “Hey,” Louis said, squeezing his hand. “Hey,” Harry replied as they climbed on the bus.

As the bus started driving the two of them watched a movie then played video games with the crew, laughing and joking around.  Finally, Louis decided he was heading for bed. “Gonna turn in, boys,” he told them, sliding over Harry and walking back to the bedroom.  He brushed his teeth and slid into bed.  Not long after, he felt Harry tuck himself into his chest, strong shoulders and back pressed firmly to him.  He grabbed Louis’ hand and tucked it across himself and said “this is nice, just like Xfactor, yeah?”

“Mmm, except this bed is a bit bigger thankfully,” Louis said, kissing his cheek quickly as he felt his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath. Harry kept shifting his hips back towards Louis which Louis really, really didn’t want that to happen because he knew he would get hard, just like Xfactor.  But there was only so far he could go until finally Harry’s bum hit Louis’ pelvis and his cock nestled snugly between his cheeks. Fucking hell….now Harry was making soft breathy noises as he pressed his hips back into Louis. “Hazza,” Louis said softly.  He hadn’t called him that in years.

Harry knew it meant something. He just wasn’t sure what.

“What do you want, baby?” Louis asked gently.

Ok, Louis never called anyone “baby”....

Harry whined softly, deep in his throat as he reached around to pull Louis’ mouth to his.  “You, Lou, want you,” he whispered.

“You’ve got me, baby. I’m here,” Louis replied, soft kisses making him harder.

“No, want you inside me,” Harry finally said and Louis gripped his hip in response, because:

_FUCK_

“You sure that’s what you want?” Louis asked and he could feel Harry nod. “Yes, Lou, please,” he replied.

“Ok, grab the lube in my bag over there I’ll get you ready,” Louis insisted as Harry leaned off the bed and fumbled for it.  Louis squirted lube on his fingers and pressed them inside Harry, mouthing at his shoulder, both of them already starting to sweat.  “Lou,” Harry breathed out when Louis started moving his fingers then he pressed his bum back to meet Louis’ hand.

“God, this is my eighteen-year-old fantasy coming to life two years later,” Louis mused, fingering Harry open.  When he found his prostate, Harry gasped and grabbed the sheets then shook his head. “No, Lou don’t wanna come yet, please. Wanna wait til you’re inside me,” Harry said and fuck if that didn’t turn Louis on.

“You’re brilliant,” Louis replied, nipping a bite into his neck.  Finally Louis couldn’t take the anticipation of this anymore and rolled on a condom. As he slid in between Harry’s legs he said “you know this changes everything?”  Harry nodded. “Yeah, want it to. Change everything,” he replied then grabbed Louis by the back of the neck.  “Louis this isn’t just a fuck, promise,” he said softly. “Make love to me,” he breathed into his mouth.  

Louis mashed his lips into Harry’s as the tip of his cock circled his rim and Harry pulled his knees up to allow Louis to enter him.  He slid in slowly, Harry’s nails gripping his bicep and when he bottomed out he groaned. “No, I lied, THIS is my eighteen-year-old fantasy coming to life,” Louis replied as Harry squeezed his bum. “Lou,” he said. “Fuck me.”

As the bus rolled quickly through the European countryside, Louis slowly fucked the most gorgeous boy he’d ever laid eyes on.  Harry wrapped his thighs around Louis’ back as their lovemaking became fevered, lips all over each other, hands ghosting on skin, come dribbling between them, gasps and moans escaping their mouths.

“Baby it’s so good,” Louis groaned as Harry reached down to stroke himself.  “It is, Lou, yeah, so good,” he gasped, getting closer to orgasm.  “Fuck I’m gonna come,” he groaned as he spilled into his own hand, come falling onto his stomach, body constricting around Louis’ cock.  Louis had to still his hips while Harry came or he was gonna lose all control because he just felt so fucking good, hot, tight heat around Louis’ cock.

“Louis,” Harry finally pleaded, snapping Louis out of his trance. “Pleaseeee,” he begged so Louis started driving into him, balls smacking off his ass. “Fuck you feel amazing,” Louis said, mouthing at Harry’s collarbones, dick deep inside him.  When Harry started shifting his hips down to meet Louis’ cock, he couldn’t take it any longer.

“Harry! FUCK!” he yelled, filling up the condom with the sweet release he’d been chasing for two years.  He rested his head on Harry’s forehead as they panted into each other’s mouths, hot breaths mingling, sweaty bodies intertwined.

“Lou don’t move, please,” Harry whispered, hands grazing down Louis’ thighs and resting on his bum. Louis grunted an agreement because he could do little else at the moment. Harry insisted on pressing wet, hot kisses to Louis’ chest, across his jaw and up to his mouth, tugging on his bottom lip.  Finally Harry said “Lou I wanna do that again,” which made Louis laugh heartily and slide off him finally.  Harry curled beside him as Louis wiped the sweat from his brow and removed the condom.  “You’ll have to gimme a sec, babe,” Louis teased, pinching his side.

“I’ve got all the time in the world,” Harry replied but judging by the look on his face, he meant more than just waiting for another go round of sex.  Louis had every intention of fucking him again but they both fell asleep before that could happen. Louis got the best night’s sleep he’d had in ages that night….

He woke up to the sun peeking through the windows and Harry stirring beside him. “Hey,” Louis said, voice thick with sleep. “You okay?” Harry nodded and kissed Louis’ neck. “Yeah, very okay,” he replied smiling.

“You sore?” Louis asked, brushing his hand over Harry’s bum.

“Mm a bit but ‘m fine,” Harry said now kissing Louis on the lips. “Want you,” he suddenly whispered into Louis’ mouth. Louis grumbled softly as he dragged his thumb across his jawline.

“Baby,” was all he said as he flipped him onto his stomach, fingers slipping easily into him then fucking him slowly into the mattress.  After they showered together in the tiny bus facilities, Harry laid Louis on the bed and fingered him while sucking him off.  By the time they arrived at their next tour stop, they were both tired and walking funny but in complete and total bliss.

*******************

This three-night gig was the last before a month-long break so they all flew back to London together, Harry tucked into Louis’ side, getting a few weird looks from the rest of the boys.  Louis just smiled and shrugged, content to let them think whatever the fuck they wanted about him and Harry.  After landing, Harry and Louis shared a car back to their respective flats.

“Lou,” Harry pouted in the car. “Don’t wanna go to my flat.”

Louis kissed his curls quickly. “Babe, just go, do some laundry, change your clothes then come round to mine, okay?”  Harry nodded.

An hour later, Louis texted him: “Did you get lost? I only live two blocks away lol”

Harry replied “sorry, be there soon xx”

Five minutes later, Harry knocked at the door and when Louis opened it, he held a giant bouquet of flowers in his hands.  “Oh my!” Louis gasped. “They’re lovely! Are they for me?”

“Yes,” Harry said softly, handing them to Louis. “Thank you,” he replied, kissing his cheek.  Louis took the flowers into the kitchen and as he placed them in a vase, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pressed a kissed to his shoulder.

“You give all your first fucks flowers?” Louis asked teasingly.

“Lou, I told you that wasn’t just a fuck,” Harry protested sternly.  Louis turned around, eyes glinting, and put his finger to his lips. “I know, baby, I was just teasing,” he explained.

“You little shit,” Harry said, laughing, ducking his head to kiss him.  They stood there snogging for quite some time until Harry lifted Louis up by the bum and sat him on the counter.  “When did you get so tall?” Louis mused.

“I’m eighteen, Louis, I’ve grown since I was sixteen, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Harry explained.

“Oh, I’ve noticed,” Louis said seductively as they returned to kissing.

Finally, Louis said “bedroom, NOW” as he wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.  Harry carried them both to the bedroom, dumping Louis on the bed with a laugh. “And when did you get those abs?! Jesus,” Louis observed, tugging Harry to him by his belt loops.

“Been working out,” Harry said, taking off his shirt.

“Sweet fuck have you ever,” Louis said now mouthing at his lower stomach.

“Lou,” Harry protested weakly, “wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay, you talk, I’ll nibble at your waist,” Louis said.

“Tsk,” Harry clucked, grabbing Louis’ shoulders and manhandling him up the bed.  He placed him there roughly as Louis now pouted but Harry kissed his neck softly and he smiled.

“Louis I...I wanna tell you something that I should’ve told you a long time ago,” Harry began. “I...I love you. I’m in love with you. And I have been since I was sixteen. I’m sorry it took me two years to figure this out but I mean it. From the bottom of my heart.”

Louis smiled broadly and brushed his thumb across Harry’s cheek. “Baby, I love you too okay? And I have since I was eighteen, long before we both thought the same thing.”

Harry squeezed his hand. “Good. And I...I don’t want any more girls. Or guys. Just...YOU,” he said firmly. “Do you get what I’m saying?”

Louis scrambled into his lap and cupped his face in his hands. “Of course I do, love. And it’s mutual, yeah? We’ve discussed it,” Louis said pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Okay,” Harry said as a breath escaped his lips. “Wow I was so nervous to tell you that,” he admitted. “Thought maybe you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

Louis laughed lightly. “look, Harry, you’ve been the love of my life for a very long time. My arms were made for holding you since I was eighteen,” he explained, flexing his biceps.

Harry tossed him on his back and climbed over his body, pressing kisses to it. “So can the love of your life suck your cock?” he asked softly.

“Mmm, always. Then he better ride me like a champ,” Louis replied.  Harry looked at him wide-eyed and nodded, tugging Louis’ jeans down past his hips and off his legs. When he put his mouth on Louis’ hard cock, Louis raked his hands through his curls.  “I love you, baby, so much,” Louis told him and Harry hummed his reply, as Louis’ twenty-year-old fantasies came to life, as well as some that he hadn’t even imagined yet…..

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [x](https://www.twitter.com/1d_beards) and tumblr [x](http://www.straightguysdont2.tumblr.com)


End file.
